Mekakucity Actors - Episode 12
Summertime Record (サマータイムレコード Samātaimu Rekōdo) is the twelth episode of the Kagerou Project anime Mekakucity Actors. It first aired in Japan, on June 28, 2014. This episode concludes the main story of the franchise. Summary : Kano explains to the rest of the Mekakushi Dan about the Snake of Clearing Eyes' evil plans. During Kano's explanation, Marry realizes that she is meant to be the queen of the snakes, yet Seto assures her that no matter what is gonna happen, they would not leave her alone. Following, Kido confronts Kano about the fact that trying to solve this matter on his own was against the rules of the gang, and thus tells him that his punishment would be to clean the bathroom for the next month. Kano accepts without any complaints and the gang continues to search for Kenjirou. Hibiya starts to seek an answer to the question how to save Hiyori by asking Kano about it, but he appears helpless to answer him. Immediately, Konoha joins the conversation by telling Hibiya that he does not have to worry. because she is a friend of them as well and he knows that they will save her because of that. As the group leaves into another section of the building, Momo checks if Takane does not actually want to talk to Konoha some more, since they are officially meant to be the same person. Slightly insecure, Takane agrees about wanting to talk to him some more, but also mentions that the two of them appear to be complete opposites, which makes it hard to believe they are the same person, and that he also does not seem to remember her at all. The gang eventually starts to talk about Shintaro, who is still missing. Momo believes that her brother is only gone because he is a hopeless case, but Kido disagrees, as she has a feeling that he will show up at some point. : As the gang reaches the end of the staircase they were walking on, they encounter three guards in front of the exit to the next room. Moving in hyper speed, Konoha rushes over and knocks out one of the guards after requesting for them to stop, as their actions are considered dangerous. Following, Kido makes the Mekakushi Dan members disappear from the view of the two other guards, who end up confused about their sudden disappearance. While they are being distracted, Kano deceives their eyes to make them see him as one of them and sneaks up behind them with Momo, who then attracts their attention to make them look into the eyes of Marry, so she can temporarily freeze their movements with her powers. While Takane is fooling around in front of the guards, she is attacked by one of them, who grabs her from behind. She intensely tries to struggle her way out of his grip, until he points a gun at her head. Unexpectedly, Takane loses consciousness and the guard receives a badly timed call. The voice of Ene resounds in the hall, through the man's headphones, and as soon as she is sure that he can hear her clearly, she tells him to stop touching her like a pervert, ultimately screaming into his ear in high volume. Taken aback by that action, the man stumbles back, then gets shot into parts of his clothes by Takane, whose consciousness has returned into her real body, so she was able to obtain the man's gun. : Still searching for the hiding place of Kenjirou, the gang continues to run through the building, following Kano's lead, and end up in front of a wall. He hastily mentions to his friends that he lost track of how far they had come after running into the guards. Along the way, Momo asks Takane if she cannot possibly hack into the system of the building, but the other has to disappoint her, as she has been searching for a hot spot to enter for a while, without success. Just then, Kano remembers that he read something about a power of clairvoyance in the notes of his adoptive mother, figuring that Hibiya must be the one to possess this ability. Not wanting to let his friends down, Hibiya tries to activate his power by force, which does not end up working. Kido turns to Kano, to get sure this power is real, to which he replies that it is indeed a real thing, and when he first read about it, he thought about how he would constantly go sneak a peek on others if he had this ability. This second, Hibiya's power finally activates and he accidentally catches a glimpse of a ladies' bath. Angered by their behavior, Momo slaps both of them to the ground, resulting in the young boy to take a look down, so his eye ability lets him realize that Kenjirou is directly beneath them. Airily, Konoha steps forward and pushes a hole into the ground with his fist, whereupon the ground begins to crumble and the gang begins to fall. : ... Trivia *The version of Summertime Record used in this episode was sung by Shizen no Teki-P himself. *The title of this episode was originally "Children Record". However, it was later changed to Summertime Record. *It is uncertain if the last scene of the series actually happened or if it was a "What if"-scenario, mainly because of Marry's last monologue. See also *List of Episodes References Category:All pages Category:Episodes Category:Anime